Dalila's Story
by JinxluvsL
Summary: Death Note OC. Dalila is a child with a hard life. No friends, no family even her imaginary friend leaves her. A back ground story on my Death Note OC
1. Germany

_Hello people~_

My friend and I have written a Death Note OC story. It's what happens after Death Note. This is my character Dalila Danica and her back ground story.

so yes well...... enjoy! 3

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mum must have been happy if she was making bacon and eggs for breakfast. I lay in bed wondering what could make Mum happy enough to cook. What was today? The twenty-third of December. Well of course she would be happy, today we were going to buy our plane tickets and fly to Germany! That's where mum grew up. She had moved America with her family when she was five years old. She didn't know a lot of German, only the basic stuff Grandma had taught her but Mum said it was enough to survive on.

I threw off the blankets and shivered slightly. This sure was going to be a cold winter. I looked out the window and noticed it had snowed last night. I hope the flight won't be delayed with all the snow. I knew the floor boards in my room would be cold on my warm toes so I searched for my slippers from the warmth of my bed. "Where could they be?" I mutter to myself. I gripped onto the edge of the bed and quickly ducked my head under. There wasn't much under there since Laru left. He he'd never slept in the same bed as me. He had said that if he got too close to me he'd get cooties. Not wanting to disappoint him by telling him that cooties where just a disease that children made up as an excuse to stay away from the opposite gender, I let him have his way. He used to steal my favourite pillow, my warm blanket and my Teddy Bear and lay under the bed. We would talk about anything and everything until I feel asleep. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep he would pet my short black hair and sing songs he heard Mum sing to me. I had never seen Laru sleep, not once. But he was gone now and there was no point in bring up the subject again.

Anyway I had found what I was looking for, a pair of plain old blue slippers. I reached out for them with my free hand only finding that they were ice-cold. Screw this! I didn't bother pulling out my slippers, just jumped straight out of bed on to the cold floor. I was right. It was freezing! I jumped from foot to foot trying not to leave either one of my feet on the ground to long. The food must be getting cold by now. I ran over to the door and gripped the handle. That was cold too! I threw the door open, running down the corridor, down the stairs taking a left and there it was, that beautiful smell that had filled my room only moments ago.

Mum was in the kitchen wearing a baby pink dressing gown that hung loosely around her small frame. Her golden-brown hair danced about as she to swayed, humming a song that I didn't recognise beneath her breath. Her back was turned to me as she was making what appeared to be freshly squeezed orange juice. The floor wasn't as cold in here but it was still a very low temperate, just low enough to keep me doing my weird dance to stop from freezing my feet off. Mum seemed to notice the sound of my feet hitting the ground and turned around.

I was used to the stiches on Mum's face now. They had been there so long I couldn't imagine her without them. The scar on Mum's left cheek went from the corner of her mouth to the top of her cheek bone. The one on the right went from the corner of her mouth all the way up to her ear. The scars were all stitched up so she could still talk and open her mouth without worrying about her mouth falling apart. Poor Mum it's hard not to feel sorry for her. I promise when I find the person responsible for this I'll make sure they pay.

A smile graced what was left of Mum mouth as she noticed my dance.

"Cold?" she asked sounding amused.

"A little" I replied not stopping my dancing.

At this she giggled and turned back to what she was doing. I saw she had taken of her own slippers with her feet and was now kicking them over to me. With thanks, I slid my feet into the blood red slippers, they were a bit big for me. I also hated the colour red; it reminded me of all the pain in mine and other people's lives.

"Bacon and eggs?" it was more of a comment then a question. She slid my meal across the bench and into my reach.

"Thanks" I murmured, as I pulled the plate closer I could see Mum had made a face out of my meal.

Two slices of orange has eyes, bacon eye brows, a bacon mouth and his cheeks were clumps scrambled eggs. This made me smile. I loved it when Mum and Dad treated me as a little kid. Everyone else thought just because I had the intelligence of an adult I should be treated as such. But deep down I wish I could just fit in with the other kids.

"We have a big day today. After you've finished your breakfast I want you to go up stairs and pack the things you want to take with you, okay?"

"I've already packed Mother, don't worry" I quickly ate my breakfast man and ran up the stairs getting my already packed bag. I left it out side of my room then quickly had a hot shower and dressed in warm cloths. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. Mum was already dressed and waiting in the car for me. Mum and myself only brought one bag each, Mum said it would cost less this way. I sat in the back seat and put my bag on the seat next to me.

I looked out the car window and saw that most everything had snow on it. Everything looked beautiful with the snow. I took out the camera I had packed in my bag while Mum stared the engine. I took the photo and put the camera in my lap.

"Germany here we come!"


	2. Air Bags

"Mother we're going to be late" Dalila was leaning over her Mother's shoulder while looking out the wind screen at all the freshly fallen snow and how it glistened with the light from the stars. "Sweet Heart please sit down we'll be there soon. Just be patent" Sarah told her daughter, not taking her eyes off the road. Dalila sunk back into the back seat and through her feet up on the hump in front of her. "Why can't I sit in the front with you?" Dalila grumbled. "Because if we have a car crash you'll be crushed by the air bags" her mother replied "Father used to let me sit in the front" she grumbled again.  
Sarah sighed, it had been at least six months since her husband was murdered. But I suppose that didn't come that much of a shock to her, he was always pissing off the mafia. In fact the whole reason Sarah had half her mouth cut off was because her husband annoyed the mafia non stop. Having a blade in her mouth slicing the skin off was not the most pleasant experience.  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not you Father". An awkward silence filled the car. Sarah turned around to look at her sulking daughter "Dalila....I" Suddenly the car swerved to the side. Damn ice. "Crap!" Sara yelled, she hit the brake and the car began to spin in circles. "What are you doing Mother?" Dalila asked in a monotone voice with a grumpy look still on her face. "Crap, crap, crap!" Sarah yelled ignoring Dalila. She hit the accelerator which made the car spin faster. The car rolled off the road and down a snow covered hill, the car had stopped spinning now and was flipping instead.  
Sarah and Dalila were being thrown around and probably would have fallen out if they weren't wearing seat belts. Suddenly the car stopped rolling down the hill. The car was upside down and stuck in a fallen down tree.  
"That was different" Dalila stated. After a long pause and no reply Dalila figured her Mother was unconches. Dalila unclipped her seat belt and crawled out of a shattered window. Man was the car a mess. There were branches sticking out of the car, one in the boot, one were the hump would have been and one sticking into the front wind screen. All the windows were broken, the tiers were ruined and the roof had caved in.  
Dalila raced to the front but couldn't see any thing because it was dark and every thing was covered on blood. "Mother?" nothing "Mum?" still nothing "Mum..............Mummy....." by now tears stained Dalila's face. She reached her hand into the bloody mess. Once she found a solid object she pulled. Once she got her Mother out she layed her on the ground away from the car and checked her plulse. Nothing. She was dead. Dalila stopped crying and stared at the blood corps. Dalila did further inspection of her Mother. Looks like the air bags crushed her rips. Oh sweet irony.


End file.
